


Tell me is this love alive? Tell me now or set me free.

by strikheda



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: A Little Bit Childhood Stuff, Angst, Anxiety, But Not A Lot Tho, But not that slow I promise, Depression, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, From Sex to Love, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, In The Prologue To Be Exact, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Mafia Lexa, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rich Clarke Griffin, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, orphan lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikheda/pseuds/strikheda
Summary: Clarke Griffin always had it all. Friends, family, a boyfriend and popularity in school, she's also daughter of millionaire Jake Griffin and surgeon Abby Griffin. Until one day, head of a mafia gang named Lexa Woods came and took it all from her.ORMafia Lexa kidnapping Clarke for money AU.





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so go easy on me :) I had this story developed in my head for a while but never got the time to write it. I'll try update as much as I can. Kudo it if you like please, so I can be motivated to write. Also subscribe to get future notifications about updates :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, just an introduction and prologue to the story. :) Longer chapters will come.

* * *

 

That dream kept coming back to her. Too many times to the point that she doesn’t know if it’s a memory or just her imagination playing with her.

 

 

The sun felt hot on young Clarke Griffin's face, as the weather started to change into summer. It was a beautiful day for Abby and her daughter to go to the park for some fresh air. After all the nagging and begging from the four year-old, Abby agreed to go get some ice cream for Clarke from the shop across the street. She didn’t forget to tell Clarke to stay right where she is in the playground and not to follow strangers.

Clarke was too entranced and busy playing with her new lion plush to even notice her surroundings. She always loved lions, as they are majestic, brave and proud, all she wanted to be when she grows up. Suddenly, she felt a hard push towards and her lion plush got snatch from her. Turning around, she found Pike, the troublesome kid in the neighborhood laughing with her toy in his hand.

“Give it back Pike.”

“If you want it so much Griffin, come and get it.” Pike said with another hard push towards Clarke.

Tears started to form in Clarke’s eyes, as she tried desperately chasing the boy down around the playground. Eventually, Clarke gave up and just sat down and cried. Pike was still standing there and mocking her. Abruptly, Clarke heard a stern voice:

“Hey kid, give that back to her.”

Clarke looked up and saw a tall girl with chestnut brown hair. The stranger looks older than Clarke, probably around twelve to thirteen years old. She has worn out clothes on, but even with that, she still looks gorgeous to Clarke, as she already secretly admires this stranger.

Pike was scared as he was approached by an older kid, so he dropped the toy and ran away. With a small smile, the stranger picked the lion up from the ground, brushed all the dust out and gave it back to Clarke. Still baffled from what happened, Clarke received it back with wide eyes.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t count on it kid, it’s no problem.”

Green eyes poured into Clarke’s blue ones, as the stranger continues to speak.

“Please don’t cry anymore kiddo, it’s alright, I got your toy back.”

The stranger smile and wipe a tear from Clarke’s eyes. The contact gave Clarke goosebumps.

“Clarke!” Clarke heard her mom called her from afar.

Abby walked towards Clarke with a big ice-cream cone as she ran up to her mom excitedly to get the cone.

“Mom, mom, I gotta tell you this. Pike was bullying me and this nice girl helped me get back my toy.”

Clarke turned around. The stranger was gone. Nobody was there.

* * *

 

“BEEP BEEP BEEP.”

The sound woke her up. Looking at the numbers display on her alarm clock, seventeen year-old Clarke shook her head. _I’m late again._ Clarke thought as she eyed at the 7:30 number one more time.

It’s time to start a new week at school.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this story line in my head for a while but never got the chance to write it. Since I'm on coffee high cause I drank so much coffee earlier today and I'm on Christmas break. I thought to myself, why not write it now. :)
> 
> Title of this fic is lyrics from a Jaymes Young song called "Come Back For Me". I thought it was very fitting for this fic and Canon wise Clexa. You guys should check the song out and give it a try if you want :)


	2. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke found out about her family's business fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I thought I was going to bed but apparently not. I drank too much coffee from Starbucks and I'm now wide awake at 4 AM. So here's your next chapter. Enjoy and leave kudos if you like. Also subscribe also if you like the story so you can get notifications on future updates. <3

_That unique shade of green, that shade of green that bores into a person’s soul, rips through their mind. Where does that started from? Why does it kept coming back like a haunting ghost?_

“CLARKE!!! Are you even focusing on what I’m trying to teach here anymore? You seem so distracted.” Mr. Thelonious Jaha, her Government & Civics teacher, yelled across the room.

Clarke snapped out of her day dream and tried to sit straighter.

“I’m sorry Mr. Jaha, that won’t happen again I promise.”

“Remember what you said Clarke, I wouldn’t want to lose a diligent student like you and have you out of track. It’s your senior year. Better keep that straight A’s going young lady.”

“Yes sir.” Clarke faked a smile at him.

“Probably dreaming about Finn Collins huh Griffin? You’re such a daydreamer and an idiot in love.” Octavia whispered while giggling from the table next to Clarke, earning a hard glare back at her. Clarke responded by holding her tongue out and made a face back at her best friend.

“Shut up Octavia, what I’m day dreaming about is in fact none of your business you nosy fucker.” Clarke whispered back.

A small laughter came from Lincoln that is seated in front of Octavia who overheard the whole fuss. Octavia punch him on the shoulder.

“Why are you laughing? You are my boyfriend, you’re supposed to back me up on this Lincoln.” Octavia pouted at her boyfriend.

“Alright, alright, whatever you say GIRLFRIEND.” He shook his head and chucked

“What are those noises over there, settle down kids.” Mr. Jaha spoke up once again

Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln all looked at each other smugly.

* * *

 

The day couldn’t drag by any slower. Clarke was only looking forward to school’s out, because she will get to meet her boyfriend Finn Collins, who’s the quarterback of the football team. At Arkadia High School, they are the power couple, the typical lead cheerleader with high GPA dating lead quarterback with a small brain. Finn Collins for sure was not much of a good person before he met the Griffin girl. Before Clarke he fucked around, was rude to almost everyone that’s not in the football team and famous, and bullied a bunch of younger freshman. To an extent, that is Clarke excuse for dating him, to control him and make Arkadia High a better environment. Don’t get me wrong, Clarke still feels some kind of feelings towards him. It is more of a puppy love, and Clarke is sure it was not true love and she would never imagine dating him after high school. But for the popularity and the norms, she still stays with him since they started dating at the end of junior year. It is high school right? Just live your life to the fullest. 

After the last bell rang, Clarke hurried off into the girl’s dressing room and changed into her cheerleading uniform. Looking at her tone body in the mirror, she felt proud for all the hard workouts she spent time doing during the summer. Even though it’s hard, she has to keep up the pace and keeping her good body, good GPA and good relationships. Because that’s what Clarke Griffin was taught to do her whole life by her millionaire dad and her surgeon mom. They are a very well rounded happy family and despite the fact that they are all busy, they always sit down for dinner at the table at exactly 6:30 PM every day. Clarke Griffin has it all: friends, family, a quarterback boyfriend and popularity in school. What more could she want? _It’s going to be a perfect senior year._ Clarke thought to herself as she ginned at her reflection like an idiot. Little that she knows, her whole perfect life would be turned upside down soon.

* * *

 

Cheerleading practice was a success, they managed to memorize some new routines and Clarke managed to show some newbie freshman in the team how to catch up on those. Finn drove her home in his sports car that his parents got him for his eighteenth birthday. He’s truly a rich lucky kid that takes things for granted most of the time. They didn’t forget to kiss each other goodbye as Clarke headed to the extravagant big house.

Opening the door for her was her twelve year old little brother, Aden Griffin.

“Well helloooooo Clarke. Mom and dad are not home yet, but I got home early because coach cancelled Soccer practice due to our game being moved.” Aden said with a huge grin.

After changing and hanging out in her room, it was time for dinner. Clarke heard her mom and dad got home from work a while ago and smelled the food their housekeeper prepared for dinner. She was excited to tell everyone about her day and how smooth it went through with no trouble.

Heading downstairs, she heard muffled sounds that she could tell are from her parents. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned around and saw Aden.

“They have been discussing about something since they got home. But every time I tried to sneak downstairs and overhear it they stopped.” Aden said worriedly.

Furrowed her brows, Clarke didn’t say anything but stare back at her brother.

“Well let’s go and find out.” Clarke muttered.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was full of awkward silence plus some weird tensions in the air. It is very different from what they would be on a normal day, full of small talks and laughter. Finally, Jake Griffin spoke up after looking around the table and dropping his eyes to his plate.

“Clarke honey, Aden boy, we have something we need to discuss.”

Clarke and Aden looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces as Jake continued.

“You know that and I own many companies and have many work relationships with different people right?” Both children nodded. “Well daddy owes some money to some of these people, and they are being very difficult towards us.” Jake gulped.

Clarke was completely baffled, as opposite to her brother who looks scared more than surprise.

“They threatened to do something to our family if we don’t do anything about that money. I mean me and my mom could handle this and pay them. But you know how our business goes, all my money I invested in different projects, and my most recent one is your mom’s very own hospital. So because of this, coming up with such a large amount of money right away is very hard.”

“To WHO exactly you owe money to dad and why are they threatening towards our family instead of negotiating.” Clarke yelled out and startled everybody. _How could her family be in this mess? This has never happened before. Definitely shouldn’t happen right now when her life is going well the way she wanted._ Clarke thought angrily.

“Go to your room Aden. You are too young to discuss this. We will talk with you after.” Abby mumbled but loud enough for Aden to hear. Aden listened to his mother and walked upstairs, still looking perplexed and nervous.

“What is this mom, please tell me. You’ve been the quiet one throughout the whole time and I need answers.” Clarke looked frustrated. After a long pause of silent, Abby finally spoke up with a cracked voice.

“Clarke, you have to understand, sometimes in business and in life things don’t go the way we wanted it to be.”

“Fuck this.” Clarke gasped out and turned to her father.

“But dad, why did you wait this late to handle on this matter? We have money, why didn’t you pay them before all the interest and such came through the roof? I don’t understand. I thought you always have things under control. So tell me dad, who exactly do you owe money to?”

“It’s… I had some business with the mafia to help my other business in control. I have a deal with them so that they can underwrite the underground economy and keep us out from trouble. I didn’t know it would come back and bite on us.” Jake Griffin look defeated.

“So what exactly did they threaten you?”

“They said somehow and some ways, they will destroy our lives. They gave us three days.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Tears started to fill Clarke’s eyes.

“Clarke, honey, calm down. Just go to bed and call it a night and we’ll discuss this matter later. Dad and I will figure something out. You know we always do.” Abby stood up to hug her daughter and tried her best to force a smile.

“…” Clarke muffled her cries and stormed up the stairs, but stopped when she heard her dad cries. She was shock. Her dad never cries before.

“I don’t know what to do Abby. I really don’t know.” Jake cries out.

“Come on baby, we’ll figure something out. We always do.” Abby pull Jake into an embrace. “We always do.”

Those words ring in Clarke’s head as she walked upstairs towards her bedroom.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? A bumpy ride huh? Leave comments and kudos so I can see your opinions, ideas and so I can be motivated to update DAILY!!! Subscribe also if you like the story so you can get notifications on future updates. Thanks for all of your support. :)


	3. IMPORTANT Author's Note (PLEASE READ!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!! Very important note from Author to you!!!

I know that some of you really love this story, and I don't really want to upset or disturb anyone. I want everyone to be safe and happy and enjoying the story. So I think through and just make this note for you guys to read for some explanations.

 

 

First of all, this is a kidnapping story, and Clarke has Stockholm Syndrome. If you don't know what that is, it means " a psychological condition that causes hostages to develop sympathetic sentiments towards their captors, often sharing their opinions and acquiring romantic feelings for them as a survival strategy during captivity."- quoted from Wikipedia.

This does not mean she doesn't truly love Lexa. She WILL overtime, I guarantee you. Once she hear Lexa's side of the story and truly understands Lexa, this is when she will develop genuine feelings towards her. But you have to understand there are angst in this story and in order for it to play out smoothly, Clarke has to fake feelings (and maybe even sex) for Lexa first to escape. I already told you it's a bumpy ride and it's not going to be going straight to true love and romance.

* * *

 

Second, there will be violence, and for those of you who get triggered by it, I will put disclaimer at the top of the chapter. There might be some torturing and shooting towards our main characters. But NONE WILL DIE. Only minor background characters will be gone as the story line goes.

* * *

Third, this is NOT a rape story, Lexa would never force herself on Clarke. Some of the scenes might be dub-con, just because of the situation of Clarke being a hostage. Clarke has to play along and will have sex with Lexa without love at first, just for the purpose of escaping. But Lexa would never do anything that Clarke doesn't truly want to Clarke's body. But like I said, sex slowly will turn into something else. Instead of leaving the bed after sex, they will start to linger with each other post sex. Feelings will be developed, and they DEFINITELY WILL BE in love.

* * *

Lastly, I don't know if I fully decide on this yet, but most likely Lexa will go through some sexual frustrations when she's with Clarke. Sometimes Clarke will deny Lexa sexual intentions, and like I said, Lexa would NEVER do anything Clarke doesn't want. So she would masturbate or seek pleasure in someone else. She's a mafia and a gangster after all. A very attractive one too. So women would die to be with her. But this is only pure sex and pleasure. Because the story line will focus mainly on our lovebirds Clexa. But everything has to happen to move the story along. So this being said Lexa might have sex with other minor characters that caused Clarke to be jealous.

 

 

I think that's all I wanted to say. Disclaimer warnings will be on each chapter that could trigger you. If I cross a line too far on something, please leave a message and let me know. I want all of you to be safe and happy enjoying this bumpy ride that will soon give you great contentment eventually.

 

Thank you for all your support and stay safe fam!

Asher.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment about your thoughts on what I said in this Author's Note :) I just want people's opinion so I don't offend anyone.


	4. The Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's last two normal days and the start of the kidnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this :D Shit get real after this chapter so buckle up kids!

“BEEP BEEP BEEP.”

Clarke Griffin woke up to the sound of her alarm clock again. She had a rough night to say at least. Couldn’t sleep at first from all the thoughts twirling in her head, she ended up crying herself to sleep. Tiring one’s body by crying is the easiest way to fall into slumber right? Clarke arose from her bed to turn off her alarm and get ready for the new day. Honestly she does not want to go to school, like hell she doesn’t even want to get out of her room and face reality. Even when Clarke was in the state of deep asleep last night, some parts of her consciousness begged that this was all just a dream, and when she wakes up from this slumber all of the mess will be far gone. But no, she can’t escape this, her family can’t. They are all in danger. Clarke can only hope her parents will actually figure something out and fix this.

Lazily getting ready for school, she doesn’t even bother to clean up properly like a normal school day. Clarke Griffin always showed up to school being flawless, making all the guys (and girls) swoon. Well… Today’s not that day. Brushing her golden locks, applying some lipsticks and mascara on so she won’t look like a zombie, Clarke Griffin is here for the whole whether she is ready or not.

* * *

 

Downstairs were quiet, Jake and Abby are probably already at work. Weirdly enough they left earlier than usual. Clarke actually found it a relieved that she didn’t see her parents in this early morning. She has so many unanswered questions for her parents, in which she doesn’t really know if she’s ready for the answers. Clarke let her mind flew with her thoughts until she realized she over spilled her milk in her cereal. _Fuck._

“You gotta watch for that milk big sis.” Aden spoke up from behind, startling Clarke.

“Sorry, I just have a lot of things going on in my mind.”

“Yeah… Same here… I couldn’t sleep last night.” Aden sighed.

“Same…” Clarke said as she tried to clean up the mess from the overflowed bowl of cereal.

An awkward silence gap once again appeared. Clarke suddenly realized that all these years, even though their family is a happy family, something is off. The house always felt too big, they are always too busy, their lives were too perfect. Too perfect to the point that now when something actually happened, they do not know how to cope with it.

“Clarkie, can I ask you something?” Aden looked at Clarke.

“Yes Aden, anything kid.” Clarke gave him a sad smile.

“Do you think we can get through this?” Aden said shakily, tears started to form in the little boy’s eyes again.

Clarke realized she loves her little brother so dearly. Growing up, they’ve always get along well in the house, but she never think about how much she loves this beautiful boy with a shade darker of both blonde hair and blue eyes compared to her. Clarke loves Aden unconditionally, and at this exact moment she wishes she could shelter him away from all this madness.

“We will Aden, I promise you, we will.” She pulled Aden into a hug and he started to sob into her shirt. _God I really hope we will._ Clarke tightened her jaws to stop herself from crying. “Now please get off me so I wouldn’t go to school looking like I just did the Ice Bucket Challenge with all these tears on my shirt.” Clarke chuckled in tears.

“Oh COME ONNNNNNN I did not cry that much.” Wiping his eyes with his hands, Aden laughed.

They walked to school together, making small talks and forgetting all sorrow for even just a little bit. 

* * *

 

School went by like a blur. Clarke zoned out most of the time, earning annoyance from her teachers and remarks about her “Finn Collins daydreaming” from her friends. She felt like she’s going to explode. Clarke wished she could tell her friends about what she’s going through, but then that would mean also putting them in danger.

After cheerleading practice, she found Finn waiting for her by his car so he can drive her home like usual. Finn smirked went for a kiss but Clarke dodge it, she doesn’t have the mood to deal with him today. Annoyance showed on his face, but instead of asking her what’s going on, Finn just let it dropped and furrowed his brows. On the way home, Clarke didn’t say anything. Wanted to break the ice, Finn turned to look at his girlfriend and said.

“Hey… So I was wondering… Do you want to go out on a date tonight to a restaurant and then come to my house after? My parents are out of town. We’ll have the whole house to ourselves to do whatever we want. You and me, we could pop some popcorns, get cozy, watch some movies and maybe even… maybe even do other things…” Finn dropped his sentence.

 _Really Finn? Really?A date and sex is the last thing I could think of right now._ Clarke thought. Sex was never a yes to Clarke before, as she is still a virgin. It’s not like she’s going to wait until marriage, she just never found the right person. Clarke is one of those people that believed their first time should be super special and well prepared with candles, nice ambience and such. She always hoped her first time would leave a mark in her memories that she can look back at it with no regrets.

“I’m sorry Finn, I have much stuff to do and my family is going through a lot.” The car finally stopped at Clarke’s house, but she decided to stay and finish this conversation with him

“Come on babe, this could clear your mind, and it’ entirely my treat. Please Clarke, it’s one in a million chances that my parents are out of town.” Finn begged.

“I said no Finn, and no is no.”

“Fine, you know what? FUCK THIS SHIT. I don’t know why you act like a fucking bitch all the time Clarke. It’s just sex, it’s supposed to be fun and fast, and we are already together. I’ve been waiting for you the whole time and I’ve asked every single damn time if we could do it. I could’ve been out fucking tons of girls if it wasn’t for you.” Finn yelled out.

“Well, you know what??? If that’s all you’ve been thinking about, getting your dick wet with me, then I guess all my respect for you is gone Finn. Good luck getting your dick wet with “tons of girl”. To be honest, according to what I heard from you previous “hang outs”, it’s small as hell and you couldn’t satisfy most girls. So goodbye Finn.” Clarke grabbed her backpack, duffle bag and stormed off.

“You can just break up with me like that. I’m Finn Collins, no one breaks up with Finn Collins.”

“Well I guess there’s a first time to everything then. I just make sure of that.” Clarke said while walking fast to the front door.

* * *

 

Another night she spent sleepless for the first half and crying herself to sleep for the rest. Her parents didn’t come home last night. They just sent a text to the kids saying they need to stay at work to deal with “our big problem” and the kids should be good taking care of themselves. Aden and Clarke were very worried but they figure there’s nothing that they could do. Clarke was not exactly sad about Finn. She’s more disappointed in him and herself. She always thought he changed, and she managed to change him. Apparently she was wrong. Clarke tried, she really did. _My life is slowly falling apart and this feeling of emptiness is not going anywhere._ Sighing to herself, she abruptly remembered that today’s the third day. Panic washed over her. She turned over and tried to call her parents. They did not pick up.

* * *

 

“Shit Lincoln, look at this, she’s doing it again.” Octavia said as she eyed Clarke with a big grin.

“What?” Lincoln looked over to Clarke while eating his lunch from across the table.

“She’s daydreaming again, and this time during lunch. How weird is that?”

“Uh hello, Earth to Clarke Earth to Clarke.” Lincoln waved his hand in front of Clarke’s face.

Clarke took off her earphones that she had on and glanced over.

“What?”

“I don’t know, you just look dead for the past two days, and girlllll I mean dead in the inside and outside. Did you even try to look presentable this morning Clarke? Your entire make up is smudged. Um… Clarkie… Did you cry or something???” Octavia stared Clarke down.

“I broke up with Finn last night. Things at the house also has been going in a bad direction that’s all.”

“Oh my god Clarke did he force himself on you?”

“He didn’t technically, but he made remarks on how he can fuck plenty of girls if he didn’t date me in the first place. The dude also called me a fucking bitch.”

“I’m going to teach him a lesson today in football practice. That bastard needs to learn a lesson.” Lincoln said angrily.

“It’s okay… It passed, just drop it. I have enough problems to worried about now than stupid Finn Collins”

“Okay if you say so.”

Silent fell in their table as noisy students in the school’s cafeteria continues to go on with their day.

* * *

 

Clarke walked home alone since she broke up with Finn and have no ride. _Aden should be home by now._  She called her parents again. No answers. She tried Aden. No answers. A weird feeling rises up in Clarke’s stomach. She felt like many pair of eyes looking at her from behind, but when she turned around, no one was there. _Great, now I’m going fucking paranoid._

Reaching the house, Clarke gazed at the windows. Something is off. None of the guards to the building that her millionaire dad hired is there. All the windows were dark instead of having lights from the inside. The Griffin mansion just looked abandoned. Running towards the house, Clarke screamed out.

“MOM, DAD, ADEN,… HELLO?”

Clarke walked slowly to the door, sweat pours out of her palm. She wasn’t sure if she should enter or not, the whole building is pitch black and God knows what’s in there. At the end, Clarke decided to go in anyways.

“MOM, DAD, ADEN? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?”

Clarke walked carefully, feeling each step to the light switch. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Before she could reach it

“PANG!”

A sharp pain came from behind Clarke’s head and traveled way up through her brain, as she smelled metallic from her own blood. She felt someone covering her whole head with a fabric before she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What'd you think? Comments bellow on what you think will happen or what you want to happen next. I need ideas to produce the story faster.  
> Thanks guys!


	5. The Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's kidnap. Lexa making an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo my new year's present to all of you. Sorry for the wait. I had many plans before new year and couldn't finish the chapter up.
> 
> I created Lexa's aesthetic kinda like the Fine Stud Lexa aesthetic. With her being Mafia, wearing suits and stuff would be more reasonable and appropriate??? So here's some image about her clothing in this chapter so you guys could picture it.
> 
> Lexa’s suit: http://media.istockphoto.com/photos/business-man-without-head-picture-id185854605?k=6&m=185854605&s=170667a&w=0&h=2CHYGOeywvLZtGnmlVu7vj2Lexgfl5IfQ_PsyW7d3-g=
> 
> Lexa’s watch: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/9f/da/fa/9fdafa06187f21ea36a0dc7f08e46eb9.jpg
> 
> Lexa’s shoes: http://images.menswearhouse.com/is/image/TMW/MW40_40D3_02_CALVIN_KLEIN_BLACK_SET?01AD=3yS6qWQbQsVVEzMPwaTP_ffYtFkp6EX7O2oa8HIXO-jr11fTe-DZh9w&01RI=18AA0ACF96E02F6&01NA=&$40MainPDP$

Blurry visions are what Clarke first saw in the dim lighted environment when she opened her eyes. _What the fuck?_ The back of her head hurts like a bitch and her whole body was sore. She felt restrain on her arms and legs as she was tied to a chair with both hands behind her back. Her body was too weak to response or even tries to get out. _Where am I? What is happening to me?_ Clarke blinked a couple of times to clear her vision. _Ugh what the fuck is this? Why can’t I see anything?_ Her mind was clouded, her head was banging, and her heart was beating fast in her chest. She was freaking out. _Shit. Okay… Calm down Clarke… You gotta be smart here. You need to control your breathing. You wouldn’t want a panic attack now do you?_ Clarke thought to herself as she tries to inhale and exhale deeply to calm herself. The pain from Clarke’s head does not help at all. _Come on. Think Clarke think. What was the last thing that you remember? Uh… I was walking to the house, it was dark and nobody was there. Then… Uh… Then… someone bashed me with something._ Her eyes go wide when she remembered what happened. Wiggling and twitching, Clarke tried hard to get out of the chair, but it was no use. Whoever did this knows how to tie a good knot. Her mouth is also covered with a rag. At least her eyes are slowly cooperating with her and her vision is clearing out. Looking around, she realized she’s in some kind of warehouse, with no one around. There are some metal junk in the corner, but besides that, the room was completely cold and empty.

* * *

 

About thirty minutes later.

As Clarke tried to think about the fate of her family and how to get out of here, she heard noises outside the closed door. Her whole body was shaking. Contemplating if she should be quiet and fake being unconscious or actually be awake to face what or who’s coming towards her, the door creaked open. At that moment, Clarke knows that it doesn’t matter if she’s unconscious or not, they will wake her up anyway, probably with even more painful ways. So she decided to be awake.

“I wonder if the girl is up.” Voice one said.

“Yeah, she looks delicious. I’d fuck her any day. If it wasn’t for Ms. Woods orders, I’d fuck her right here, right now.” Voice two laughs and it echoed throughout the warehouse, making Clarke sick to her stomach and wanted to vomit.

 _Two men._ Clarke thought to herself.

“Man, can I join if that happens?” Voice one chuckled. Clarke’s stomach churned again. “What did Woods say to you anyways? Did she give out any specific order yet?” Voice one continued.

“Commander just said to wait until all of them wakes up and then call her for further instructions. She specifically said do not touch any of them yet. But oops, I guess I hit blondie too hard, should’ve used some Chloroform to knock her out. That house was just too dark to actually use chemicals on her, she might fight back. That’s why I decided to just knock the bitch out cold.” Voice two laughed hysterically.

The room was so dark they didn’t notice Clarke was up yet. With heavy steps, they walked towards her.

“Yo, look at this Cage, I think someone’s up.” Voice one said in a mocking manner.

“Well Tristan, she certainly did.” Voice two who Clarkes now know is named Cage spoke up.

Now that they are closer, Clarke could see that they are probably in their late twenties, dressed up in black suits. Wasn’t able to speak, she can only stare at them with fire in her eyes and muffle sounds coming from the rag.

“Wanna say something huh honey?” Cage asked with a cold chuckle.

“Well too bad. I guessed you’re in a bad situation here.” Tristan added. “Let’s go meet the rest of your dear family now shall we?”

They took off the ropes around her ankles and violently pulled her up. Clarke immediately kneed Cage in the groin. Self-defense lessons in middle school turned out to be very useful.

“OH FUCK. THIS FUCKING SLUT. TRISTAN!!! GET THAT BITCH BEFORE SHE RUNS AWAY.”

With wrists being tied together, Clarke couldn’t do anything when Tristan gripped her from behind. He held her in a position that she’s sure she couldn’t escape if she tried. Clarke felt something hard making contact with her ass, and she screamed out muffle sounds.

“You want this dick honey? You’ll get it once The Commander is done with you.” Clarke felt hot breaths behind her neck. She is disgusted to her bones.

Cage stood up with a painful expression on his face, still covering his crotch. He took a rag out of his pocket and covered Clarke’s eyes with force. She heard the door slam shut as they pushed her out the warehouse.

* * *

 

After fifteen minutes of being strapped tight in a driving car, Clarke finally felt someone tugging her out of it. She stumbled with her steps walking before they sat her down to another chair. The blindfold was lifted from Clarke’s eyes _._ This time she is in some kind of abandoned barn. The first thing Clarke saw was her parents and Aden, being strapped in chairs in the same position like her, all have rags in their mouth and wide eyes filled with terror. They also don’t know where they are or what the hell is happening to them.

“You all are probably wondering why we moved you up here.” Cage spoke as he walked back and forth in front of them. “You see, this is a barn that is basically out in nowhere. So, if we actually decided to shoot all of you and kill you bastards. Nobody would ever know.” He turned to Tristan. “Hey Tristan! Make yourself useful and get The Commander on the line.”

As the sound of the keypad on the phone echoed through the cold air, The Griffins all looked at each other. Without saying anything, they all understand what they wanted to say. _No matter what happens, I love all of you._

“Hey Commander, hope you are having a fine evening.” Tristan said mockingly to the phone. “We have your packages here, each and every single one of them. What do you want us to do with them?”

“Should we shoot em all?” Pulling out a pistol, Cage pointed it into Aden’s head. “Starting from the youngest?” Moving the pistol slightly to the right where Jake it seated, he continued. “Or the oldest?” Cage’s face was cold as the corner of his lips curled up to form a dark smirk. “Or maybe killing everyone and spare the youngest so he can be alone for the rest of his life.”

“Wait… What? You want what Commander? Just only the girl? What about the rest of them?” Tristan blurted out in surprise. He nodded many times as the person in the phone continues to speak. “Okay, got it Commander.” He hung up the phone.

“The Commander only wants the girl. She said she wanted to watch you” He pointed to Jake. “to live and suffer. So she’ll take your one and only daughter. With money or not later on, there will be no guarantee that this little blondie will come home.”

“So what should we do with them?” Cage eyed Jake, Abby and Aden.

“The Commander said we can just release them in the field behind this barn. Let them find their way home by themselves. We take blondie with us.”

Clarke tried to scream through the rag. _MOM, DAD, ADEN, NO, PLEASE DON’T DO THIS._ Her eyes are filled with tears as she started to sob. Jake, Abby and Aden looked terrified as drops of tears are rolling down their eyes. They screamed for Clarke. _We love you Clarke_ was the sentence that was left unsaid in the air.

Before Clarke could react any further, the tip of a needle penetrated through the skin on her neck, and she passed out.

* * *

 

Clarke turned on the bed. _UGH I really don’t want to go to school. I’m too tired for this shit._ She thought as her rolled on her back. _Wait a second… This doesn’t feel like my bed._ It’s all coming back to her, the warehouse, the barn, her parents, Aden. W _here the fuck am I again_? Her whole body felt heavy like there’s a weight dragging her down. She doesn’t know if she could even lift her limbs up.

Opening her eyes, she absorbed her surroundings. It seems like she’s in a room of a motel or small hotel. It was night time since there was no sunlight through the blinds of the window.  The space was very dim because there was only one lamp on. Panicking, Clarke looked down at her body and saw that she’s only in her underwear and someone’s dress shirt. A faint smell of perfume radiates from the white garment. _Did they do something to me? Did they use my body?_ These were Clarke’s first thought. But then she checked her body and even though it’s a little bit sore, there were no damage. _Then who changed me into this?_

Too busy worrying about that, she didn’t even notice a form slumping on a chair across the room near the door. Turning her head around, Clarke inspected the figure carefully. A slim brunette with long and wavy chestnut brown hair. She looks somewhat older than Clarke, probably some years older and oh so gorgeous. Even when she’s deep in slumber, the stranger still look magnificent. Looking away from her face, she noticed the stranger is in a fitted tailored black suit with a skinny black tie that goes well with her brown dress shoes. She has an expensive looking brown leather watch on her right wrist. _Probably a Rolex or some shit._ Clarke thought to herself. _Who is this person and why is she sitting here. Is she waiting for me to wake up? Is she the famous Commander that those two assholes were talking about? Well, to be honest, I’m not going to stay here and find out. Let’s get the fuck outta here_

After a moment, she used all her strength to sit up carefully, trying not to make any noises, as she aimed for the door. When her feet touched the ground, she tiptoed and slowly moving towards the entrance. As Clarke was about to turn the door knob, two strong arms pushed against the door from behind her as a soft low voice spoke up.

“Not so fast Princess.” The stranger’s body was very close to her and Clarke can feel hot breaths on her neck.

Clarke is now trapped between the stranger and the door. Her whole body tensed up and she just stood there frozen like a statue, contemplating if she should turn around or not. Finally, she decided that she needs some answers, so she slowly turned around. Immediately, Clarke was met with forest green eyes. And God, she was overwhelmed by it. There was something very familiar about it and it’s like her soul and her whole body is being sucked into those eyes.

“I reckon that you want some answers?” The stranger said through soft plump lips. Now that Clarke is standing only inches apart from the stranger, her facial features are clearer than ever. Pink soft plump lips, forest green eyes, small chin and sharp jawlines that could cut diamonds. Even in this situation, Clarke still admitted that the stranger was truly God’s work of art.

“Yes…” The answer slipped out of Clarke’s mouth.

“Go ahead, ask me Clarke Griffin.” A smirk formed on the stranger’s mouth as she spoke in a cocky tone.

“Who the fuck are you? Why am I here? What are you going to do with me? How the fuck do you know my name and who the hell changed my clothes?” Blood suddenly rises up to Clarke’s face as anger surged into every bone of her body. _Who does this stranger think she is with that cocky attitude?_

“I am Lexa Woods and I was the one who changed you into new clothes. You looked so filthy when the guys brought you to me so I just figure you’d be more comfortable sleeping in fresh clothes. That’s why I changed you into one of my dress shirt. And well, about you, I’ve read files about you Clarke Griffin, and from now on you are coming with me wherever I go.” The stranger said, still smirking while studying Clarke’s features.

Unexpectedly, Clarke spitted on the stranger’s beautiful face.

“FUCK YOU, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU GOT NO RIGHTS TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND WHERE TO GO.” Lexa wiped the spits from her face as Clarke screams at her.

“Well Princess, you are my hostage now since your old man couldn’t handle business. I repeat. MY hostage. So you should watch your mouth on what you wanted to say to me.” Her tone suddenly went cold with a blank expression on her face.

“FUCK YOU, YOU BITCH.” Clarke tried to push Lexa away from her, but ended up being held tightly and restrained by Lexa. Clarke was baffled with the stranger’s strength.

“Fine, if this is how you want it then.” Lexa increased the power of her grip on Clarke as she slowly and forcefully walked Clarke backwards to the bed. Falling down and her back hitting the mattress, Clarke still struggling to get out of Lexa’s hold.

“LET. ME. GO.” Clarke emphasized each word.

“No.” was all that she got back for an answer.

Lexa got on top of Clarke and used both of her thighs to keep the girl beneath her in place. One hand she used to hold Clarke by the wrist above her head, and the other is slowly taking off her skinny black tie around her neck. Abruptly, Clarke noticed a sizable bulge between the older girl’s legs. She gasped.

“What are you doing??? Please, please let me go.”

“Don’t worry Princess, I’m not going to do any Fifty Shades of Grey shits on you. I’m just trying to keep you in place until you settle down.” Lexa said as she ties Clarke’s wrists to the bed post. When she was sure the knot is tight, she stood up from the bed.

“I hope you’ll have a goodnight sleep Clarke.” Lexa said as she walked away from Clarke towards the entrance.

The door slammed shut and Clarke was alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Leave comments please on what you think and what you want to happen next. Comments and kudos always motivates me more to write faster and update more frequent. Thanks guys.


	6. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke attempted to escape again and they are on the run for their journey,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been really caught up with video games and it consumed all my time.  
> Lexa and Clarke will start moving from places to places from now on. This might sound very desperate but I need suggestions for places that they could travel to. Lexa is a mafia, so she doesn't stay at one spot for a long time, and wherever she goes Clarke goes. So I REALLY NEED suggestions for places. Please comment it bellow.

The creaking sound from the door being open startled Clarke. She fell asleep shortly after Lexa left. Wanted to stay up at first because she still doesn’t trust the people that is capturing her, Clarke couldn’t help it but fall into another deep sleep as she has been through a lot, both emotionally and physically.

Clarke opened her eyes and sat up from the bed. The first thing she noticed is the smell of food. _Damn, I’m fucking hungry._  Clarke thought while her mouth waters. It has been almost two days since the last time she ate, and boy, her body is drained from all the resistant against her captor.

As her vision clears out, she looked at the person who caused the noise that woke her up in the first place. It’s a beautiful Latina girl with a dark shade of brunette hair. The girl smiled as her as she brought something that looks like food in a plastic bag closer.

“RISEEE AND SHINEEE BLONDIE. It’s time for breakfast. I hope you are hungry. Lexa told me to bring this to you when you are awake, but you’ve been sleeping forever so I figure I’d wake you up. Wouldn’t want you to starve to dead and die because you slept too much right? Lexa would probably take my life if that happens. Ooo the Commander is great but she’s also scary as shit, especially when she specifically shows interest in you.” The Latina girl said with a happy tone without stopping.

Clarke just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

“Ooo, my bad… The name’s Raven Reyes. Sorry for forgetting to introduce myself. I’m one of Lexa’s so-called assistants. You’re Clarke Griffin right?”

“Yeah…” Clarke said with doubtful eyes. “Why does everyone know my name?

“Everybody that works for Lexa aka the Commander knows you blondie. You are technically famous here. Why? Because everyone has the same question, why on Earth would Lexa simply just capture a girl for a debt that big, even when you are Clarke Griffin, the daughter of millionaire Jake Griffin. Why would the ruthless Commander that never spares anyone’s life before spared your family. The world might never know. All we know now is you better eat this before Lexa comes or she’ll be fucking pissed. Not at you, but at me.” Raven pulled a chair to the bed and place the food right next to Clarke

“How do I know if this is not poisoned and you guys are not trying to kill me?” This question earned a loud chuckle from the olive skin Latina girl.

“Oh Blondie, if we want to kill you, we would have million ways and chances before this. Why would we capture you, bring you all the way here, and then kill you?” Raven said mockingly. “Besides, like what I said earlier, the Commander is very fond of you.”

Clarke was confused.

“Why does she show such great interest in me, a person she never met before? And what kind of interest to be exact”

“Honestly, none of us that work for her knows. We just know that she said no matter what we have to get to you and bring you back to her.” Raven shrugged. “But eat your food Blondie. The food’s not going to go in your stomach on its own. And don’t make me feed it to you. The Commander specifically said to wait until you eat all of it for me to leave, so I guess I’ll stick around here with you for a while.”

Clarke slowly reached for the food. Her stomach grumbled from the smells that came from the bag when she pulled it on her lap. _Chinese food from Panda Express with some Coke, they probably just picked this up from a store nearby. Oh well, I do love Chinese food so…_ Reluctantly, Clarke opened the box and took the first bite of food in her mouth. _Mhmmmm, food never tasted this good in my life._ The aftermath of her two days being kidnapped is getting to her as she dives in the food like an animal that just got its prey. While chewing, Clarke turned to Raven and asked.

“So I mean I know that Lexa is your boss and such, but what is she exactly in your so called organization? Is she your leader?” Clarke questioned with a mouth full of Chow Mein.

“Well, technically, yes. She is the adoptive daughter of Giovanni Acciai, who is the most famous Italian Mafia that ever lived in this past half century.” Raven said nonchalantly like it’s a very obvious fact that Clarke should know.

“Where are her real parents then? What happened? And how did this Acciai adopt her?”

“Well I don’t know for sure where her parents is, all I know is that they abandoned her when she was younger because she was different than other kids. So Lexa grew up in the foster system, and man I heard she was a rebel. She lived like that until one day when she was twelve she decided to run away. A bunch of troubles and two years later, she ran into Acciai at the age of sixteen, who took her in and raise her. It’s been ten years since then. Now Acciai is getting old, so even though he’s still the top dog of his gang, Lexa basically took over most of the business and transactions they have.”

“Oh… That sure does explain some stuff.” After taking a sip from her Coke, Clarke said with a mixed expression. Then she burped loudly, earning a laugh from Raven.

“You sure that’s enough for you Blondie? I’m surprise a small person like you can eat all that. I could make a run back to the store to get you some more.” Jokingly, Raven uttered.

“Yeah I think I’m good, all the grease from it is getting to me.” Clarke’s lips formed a small smile. “So what do we do next?”

“Go shower, get dressed. We are moving in less than two hours. The Commander doesn’t like to stay somewhere for too long. I’m going to bring this trash downstairs. I think Lexa said she wanted to see you so she’ll be here after she’s done with whatever she’s doing. She’s probably going to bring you some new clothes too.” Raven said as she leaves the room. Clarke noticed she’s limping on one of her legs but decided to ask Raven about that later.

* * *

 

Lazily stretching her back, Clarke walked towards the bathroom. The warm water hit her face as she felt the most relaxed in the past five days. All the dirt and some blood (from her fighting back and getting small scratches) are being washed off and Clarke can feel some of the weight being lifted off her shoulder.

Clarke wrapped herself around a big white towel in the bathroom as she take a look at herself in the mirror. She looks thinner, not too noticeable but definitely somewhat a lot thinner from all the worrying and not eating. Two dark circles can be visibly seen around her eyes even though she slept a lot the past day. It’s also a little bit puffy from crying. After drying her hair, Clarke tried to brush her tangled golden locks, or what Aden used to call “Clarke’s mane” to tease her. God! She missed her brother and her parents. _I wonder how they are doing. Did they ever make it back home? Are they planning a big search for her? Did they go to the police?_ Clarke wished she knows the answers for these questions. _Should I attempt to flee again?_ That question specifically was left hanging in Clarke’s head. _Maybe when I come out and if there’s only Lexa there, I could grab the clothes and make a run and see what happens. At this point things can’t be worse can it?_ And so Clarke will do just that.

Emerging out from the bathroom with only a towel on, Clarke saw in the corner of her eye that Lexa is sitting right on the chair where she was the first time Clarke saw her. Still has a suit on, but this time in a different color, more of a charcoal shade. Lexa sat very concentrated reading something from the phone. As she heard the noises from Clarke’s movements, she looked up. Green meets blue again. Clarke’s throat went dry. Escaping suddenly seems very hard to achieve.

“Good morning Clarke Griffin. How are you feeling? I left some clothes there on the bed for you. I just had some people pick it up this morning. I guessed the size so I hope it’ll fit well on you.” Lexa said with that cocky smirk of her again. Clarke wasn’t sure if she finds it annoying or very attractive anymore. Hesitant, walked towards the bed for the clothes.

“You had someone pick up DKNY clothes for me? That’s designer clothing Lexa, don’t you think it’s a little bit too extra?” Clarke exclaimed loudly.

A shrug from Lexa was all she got for a response. _Come one Clarke, it’s now or never to escape, just make a run through the door. Fight her if you have to. You just need to get out of here. You can’t be captured by her forever. What about mom, dad and Aden? You just need to get out of here and runs into the public to get help._ Clarke grabbed the clothes and just ran for the door like her life depended on it (well according to her it is). But before she could open the door completely, strong arms grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. Clarke can feel the hardness of Lexa’s tone arms through the thin fabric of the towel

“What do you think you’re doing? There’s no used of running anymore Clarke.”

Using some strength and both of her arms, Lexa turned Clarke around to face her.

“You are mine now, you follow me wherever without questions. Do not attempt to escape because you know you’ll fail. Are we clear?”

Clarke doesn’t know if she should be mad or aroused with Lexa being so close to her, holding her by the waist and only a thin fabric separates their skins. From Lexa, Clarke can smell a familiar smell from the shirt she wore the night before. It’s a very distinct smell of perfume, very pleasing to be honest. _Fuck it Clarke, be reasonable. This person captured your family, putted both you and them through hell. You can’t be attracted to her now. Wake the hell up._ Lexa’s face is very close to her, and Lexa’s eyes kept darting down to her lips.

Out of surprise, Clarke kicked Lexa in the groin and tried to wiggle out of Lexa’s hold. It was not a hard kick due to her being restrained. Still, Lexa’s facial expression changed into a painful one.

Still have one arm gripped around Clarke’s waist tightly, her other hand reached down to cup her crotch as she grimaced.

“WHAT THE FUCK is your problem with kicking people in the crotch? I heard you did that with one of my men before too. FUCK. That hurts like a bitch. I always knew you are a tough case, but I didn’t know you have this fire in you.” Lexa moved her hand on her crotch up to her pocket and pulled out her phone. Dialing someone, she spoke through the iPhone.

“Come up here, fast. I need assistance. And bring a fucking handcuff with you.” She said while groaning, clearly still in pain from Clarke’s kick. Meanwhile, Clarke is still wiggling her way out of Lexa’s arm but years being trained and being in fistfights, Lexa is strong and knows the right way to make someone stay in place.

When one of Lexa’s minions opened the main door, she told him to wait by it and walked Clarke back to the bathroom. As the door clicked signaling it was lock, Lexa let go of Clarke. Still holding the pile of clothes, Clarke stared at her with fury in her eyes.

“Get fucking dress Clarke Griffin. So we can leave this place. You are slowing us down. All of this fighting is just nothing. Stop fucking trying and listen to me for once”

“WHAT? IN FRONT OF YOU? YOU ARE A FUCKING SICK PERVERT?” Clarke screamed.

“Well I couldn’t leave you in here alone. What if you are desperate or some shit and try to kill yourself in here. Just please, fucking change your clothes. I’ll look up to the ceiling or something while still facing you when you change. Couldn’t have you bash me if I turn around and run away again.” Lexa said in the most calming manner ever.

Clarke questioned why Lexa could keep her cool in situations like this, especially when she just got kicked right in there by her.

“Fine, just don’t fucking look at me bastard. I’ve had enough of your minions degrading me for the past few days.” Clarke spoke up while she started to change.

Lexa kept her promise as she eyed the ceiling. She can be rough at times, but still a true gentleman to her words anyways, especially with Clarke.

“Who degraded you? Is it Cage and Tristan?”

“Yeah. Who the fuck else would it be?”

Lexa didn’t say anything else, instead just chose to be quiet and waited until Clarke was finish.

“Okay, I’m done”

Lexa gripped Clarke tightly and exited. She signaled the man to cuff her up.

“We gotta move now. We are already behind on time.”

And Clarke was being blindfolded again.

* * *

 

The first hour of the trip was boring as hell to Clarke, since she can’t see anything. She could tell that Lexa is sitting right next to her in the backseat of this car from the smell of her perfume. Her blindfold was finally taken off by Lexa when they drove far enough. It’s all fields and stuff here and Clarke can’t really tell where they are at this point. Just nowhere and could be anywhere.

After driving for along amount of time, being blindfolded again numerous time when they cross big cities or places so Clarke wouldn’t know where they are headed, they finally stopped. Another motel, this one is even smaller and literally was just off the road. Clarke can now look around and she could see that Lexa has about 30 men (and women like Raven Reyes) with her, driving in variety of cars. She never realized this since they drove far behind the car she was in. Probably so they won’t get spotted or notice by civilians and cops.

It was such a small motel, that all of Lexa’s minions fit into all the rooms. Leaving Lexa and Clarke has to share one together. Lexa did not trust any of her people to sleep in the same room with Clarke.

Clarke would never know why her luck is so bad that fate made her share a room with Lexa. She would also never know that Lexa ordered her men to teach Cage and Tristan a lesson, leaving them bruised up with cuts and gashes the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What do ya think? :) Again, please comment the places that you want them to travel to and what you want to happen. Comments about your thoughts on this chapter would be appreciated too!  
> Thank you again for all the support.


	7. The Awkward Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa has some awkward sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late chapter guys omg. I kept not having enough time to finish this chapter. But don't worry... The smut is right around the corner from this chapter ;)  
> I also got a tumblr so if you guys wanna come talk to me about the story or just wanna have a nice chat, contact me @strikheda on Tumblr.

Closing the door of their motel room shut, Lexa sighed. She turned around and faced a sleepy Clarke on one of the chairs in the room. Lexa shook her head and looked at Clarke with a small smile.

“As much as I enjoy you being adorable half falling asleep on that chair, I feel like the bed would be a lot more comfortable Princess.”

“What the hell? You are fucking crazy if you think I’d sleep in a bed with you Lexa.” Clarke groaned in a sleepy manner.

“Come on kiddo, stop being a whining child and come sleep on the bed with me. You’re going to hurt your neck and back sleeping on a chair like that.” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Don’t fucking call me that.”

 _Did she just call me kiddo? I’m having a fucking Déjà vu. Why does this sound so familiar?_ Clarke wondered, but ended up just letting the topic go since she’s too sleepy for this.

“You are such a child sometimes Clarke. But then again we have a big age gap.” Lexa chuckled. She sat down the bed and took her shoes, suit jacket and tie off.

“How old are you again?”

“I’m twenty six.”

“Wow you are nine years older than me. You look younger than your actual age though.” Nonchalantly, Clarke stated.

“Hah, that’s the first compliment I got from you kiddo. But thanks anyways.” Lexa said in an amused tone. The familiar smirk formed on her face.

“I already told you don’t fucking call me that.” Clarke mumbled as her eyes slowly closing as she couldn’t fight against her body to stay awake anymore.

Lexa just sighed again.

“You are one hell of a problem Clarke Griffin.” She whispered to herself. “But you are one of kind.”

Lexa headed to the bathroom to change into Calvin Klein’s sleep boxers and a sport bra to get ready for bed. As she walks back to the bed, she found Clarke slumping on the chair, clearly already in a deep sleep.

Didn’t want for Clarke to be uncomfortable sleeping, she walked to the chair and picked Clarke up in a gentle manner. Carefully not to wake her up, Lexa took off Clarke’s shoes, placed her on the mattress and pulled the blanket over her. She didn’t want to violate Clarke’s comfort zone so she didn’t arbitrary change Clarke’s clothes anymore. Then she rushed to the other side and lie down next to Clarke.

Lexa spent a good amount of time staring at the beautiful creature next to her before her body also gave up on her.

* * *

Drawing a deep breath, Clarke couldn’t help but feel so comfortable and warm sleeping. Rays of sunshine are creeping through the window and the lights woke her up. She didn’t want to get up though. Feeling warmth radiated against her body, Clarke felt the most comfortable the past week. But when she opened her eyes, she realized she is in a very weird situation.

Lexa is lying next to her, face up, and she’s clinging on Lexa like a koala. In a fast reaction, she withdrew her arms from Lexa and scooted further to her side of the bed. Even though Lexa did the opposite of what Clarke wants and carried her to the bed, she still clearly respects Clarke’s space. Only Clarke was the one that clings to Lexa like Lexa is some kind of safe blanket, and Clarke felt very embarrassed by that.

She didn’t get out of it though, she’s curious. So instead Clarke just stayed there and studied Lexa’s face. She was not wrong the night before when she said Lexa looks younger than her age. Especially when she’s sleeping, the stoic expression that she usually wears is not there, also that annoying smirk too. Lexa is truly blessed with her look, the look that no matter what gender or sexuality you are, you’d feel attracted towards her beauty. _Wait, does that mean that I’m kinda attracted to Lexa Woods too. No, that can be. She is truly beautiful, but  please remember Clarke, she’s the one that separated your family._

“It’s not nice to stare at someone while they are sleeping you know.” Lexa spoke up while her eyes are still closed, as that smirk of her making an appearance.

Clarke immediately jumped out of bed as Lexa’s voice filled the quiet space in the room.

“Did you sleep well Clarke?”

“Uh… Yeah I did… Why did you even carry me over here. I told you I don’t want to sleep in the same bed with you. What if you did something to me while I was asleep?” Clarke just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

“Oh come on Clarke, you think that low of me?” Lexa huffed and jokingly faked being hurt from Clarke’s statement, finally opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. “I just want you to be comfortable.”

Lexa stood up from the bed and stretched her whole body. Clarke couldn’t help but staring at Lexa’s lower region. She’s sporting a semi morning wood, and doesn't seem to notice that she is. Lexa's white boxers showed the outline of her anatomy and doesn't leave much to the imagination. With Clarke’s eyes on her, she darted down to look and immediately covered her crotch.

“Uhhhh… Sorry bout that. It doesn’t really happen a lot.”

Clarke’s eyes still lingered on the covered region of Lexa’s body.

“See something you like huh Princess?” Lexa looked smug.

“Oh fuck… Uhhh… Sorry. Can I use the bathroom first?” Clarke intentionally avoided Lexa’s question.

“Yeah go ahead. Get ready because we’ll be on the road again after breakfast.”

* * *

After a quick breakfast from the room service of the motel, they are back on the road. It’s like a routine for Clarke now, they would tie her wrist and put a blindfold on her for the first one or two hours so she would lose directions, and she also occasionally be blindfolded when they pass large and well known cities.

After getting tired of looking at the deserted view with nothing but some rocks, Clarke looked over to the companion next to her. Lexa's distinct smell of perfume lingered in the air. With another suit on, she looked dapper and crazy attractive still payed deep attention to her phone like always. Clarke missed having a phone. Hers was taken away from her the day she was captured. This might sound very ignorant, but she also really missed being on social media. _I wish I could have a phone to find a way to reach out to my parents._ As Clarke contemplating about ways to steal or sneak a phone from Lexa, she felt a hand placed on her thigh. Clarke looked up and met with green eyes.

“I’m going to take you shopping once we get to our destination. I figure you need some new clothes and I don’t want to pick it out for you in case you don’t like it. So tell me what store do you want to go to and I’ll take you there. Please behave while we are in public. I’ll have my men all around so you can’t run away. Remember, if you try to scream out or do something crazy in public, I’ll find a way to make your family suffer the consequences. If things go well then you’ll have new clothes to wear and you won’t have to wear mine anymore.”

“Okay.” Clarke bit her lips at the threat about her family. “I do need some new underwear and clothes. The ones you got me, only the clothes fit, not the undergarments.”

Lexa cleared her throat.

“Uh… Sorry… I didn’t really know your size so I just had to guess.”

Even though she’s still feeling threatened about Lexa’s remark on doing something to her family, Clarke found it very amusing that the big bad Commander of a Mafia gang is blushing about picking out undergarments for a girl.

“Okay can I just go to Victoria’s Secrets or something to pick out stuff?”

“Of course Clarke.”

* * *

They blindfolded her before they entered the store, once she’s at the door they took it off and walked her in. With so many of Lexa’s men around, thinking about running away again is a crazy idea for Clarke, so she decided to cooperate now and wait for the right time to escape later.

While she picked out underwear, Lexa just stood next to her awkwardly, occasionally clearing her throat. _I can’t believe she’s embarrassed about this._ Clarke smiled and wanted to tease Lexa about it, but ended up decided not to. When she picked out a set of navy blue underwear and bra, Lexa cleared her throat again.

“Personally I think you’d look great in those.” Lexa said.

Clarke blushed at the statement and glared at the taller girl.

“What? Sorry. I’m just saying.” Lexa is clearly embarrassed.

Clarke ended up buying almost one third of what they have in the store. _I mean if this is the only thing I can get from this kidnapping, better make the best of it right._

After paying for everything and received a “You guys make a beautiful couple.” from the cashier that they just played along with the statement and brushed it off, they are back on the road.

* * *

After one more hour of driving, they finally arrived to their final destination. Lexa said she needs to do some business transactions here, so they’ll stay for at least one night. She ordered her men to book her and Clarke a suite, and she took the blindfolded Clarke up to their room. This time they are staying at a big hotel, probably a five stars one, as Clarke could tell from the way the room was decorated. Their shared room was huge, with a big hot tub and shower. The bed has white and gold pillows with matching sheets and blanket. There are also a big 47 inches TV, two big sofas and other extravagant decorations. Clarke couldn’t help but feeling excited since she has been staying at shitty places for the past week.

“Lexa, I’m so sick of this blindfolding shit that you do to me everywhere. And why do I have to fucking stay in the same room with you again?”

“Like I said, I can’t have you escaping and a room for yourself would create so many opportunities for that. And you are not exactly the cooperating type too so I guess you’re stuck with me for a long time Clarke Griffin, so suck it up and stop whining.”

“Fine, can I go shower then. I promise I won’t do stupid shits so you don’t have to fucking stand there and watch me shower or something. I’m tired of having people breathing on my neck like 24/7. I just need to shower really badly, we’ve been on the road the whole day and I think I smell like shit.”

“Yeah go ahead.”

Warm water in the tub relaxed Clarke’s body. Her mind wandered back to the subject about her old life. _How can I get out of here? I need a phone to contact someone, because I don’t think I can escape by myself. I need help from the outside. God, I hope they haven’t done anything to Lincoln, Octavia and my friends. How can I get a phone from Lexa?_ After thinking about all the options she has right now, none would work except one. Clarke bit her lips as she examined that last option. She’s really desperate now. This is her only way out.

In order to get to a phone, Clarke Griffin has to seduce Lexa Woods and make Lexa Woods trust her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Give me suggestions on what they should do next (except the smut cause I'm already working on that!). But I'm low on ideas so any suggestion would be much appreciate and make the story better (and go in your way and interest)


	8. Raven's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Raven and Clarke bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is next chapter. Hope y'all are excited. I'm almost done with the next chapter too so it'll definitely be up tomorrow! Stay tune!

After her shower, Clarke walked towards the already in bed Lexa and got inside the blankets with her.

“Wow, you don’t need me to carry you into bed today. That’s a new thing Princess.”

“I guess I figure resisting against you will not do well for me.” Clarke said. _Just for now, I have to do this right. Cooperate and then escape. Maybe sleeping next to Lexa is not that bad at all._

And she was right, it was not bad after all.

* * *

 

“But Lexaaaaa… I’d be so bored today… I mean I was already bored the past few days but this would probably kill me.” Still lying on the bed, Clarke said in a sleepy manner.

“I have business Clarke, I can’t just take you everywhere like a child. You have to stay here only in this room. Raven and Cage would take turn to guard you outside the door, so if you ever need anything, just knock on the door three times and they will assist you right away. I have to get something done and I won’t be able to be back until late tonight. I mean there’s a TV if you want to watch something. Do you like to read?” Lexa said while getting dress in her normal attire – suit and tie.

“Yeah I used to read for fun all the time in middle school. I stopped when I got to high school though. Too much school work and activities to actually do anything as time consuming as reading anymore. Why?” Clarke furrowed her brows.

“I’ll have people get some books for you. I know it’s hard to stay in a room alone with nothing to do.”

“How would you fucking know?” Clarke huffed.

“I got locked up in my teenage years for doing some stupid shit and got into bad stuff.”

A surprise expression appeared on Clarke’s face.

“Yeah, Princess, there are a lot about me that you don’t know.” There was a silent gap. “Well… I better get going or I’ll be late, stay in this room and be good.”

“Fine.” Clarke flipped through some channels on the TV.

* * *

 The first few hours weren’t that bad for Clarke, she watched some short programs and movies, including Mean Girls. That made Clarke misses Octavia. They used to have sleepovers all the time and would watch Mean Girls and other chick flicks every single time. They watched it so many times to the point they remember every line of the movie and would use the quotes from it to each other. If Clarke’s still at home, right now she’d go to school, have some boring classes and mess around with her friends, then have cheerleading practice and come home to her loving family. It was just the norm. Now she’s a prisoner. It’s true when they said life is full of uncertainty.

A knock on the door cut Clarke’s thought.

“Come in. Oh… hi Raven. Is there something wrong?” Clarke said when she saw the brunette peeking through the door.

“Nothing is wrong Blondie, I’m just here to give you your lunch… Ugh… Yuck… Sorry you have to keep having these fast food shits.” Raven stuck out her tongue.

“It’s alright I guess… It’s better than you people leaving me starving right?” Clarke chuckled.

“I am a hundred percent sure Lexa would never let you starve, that girl cares too much. That’s why this time it’s the same like last time, I’d have to sit through you eating until you finish.” Raven laughed and shook her head.

“Well then let’s eat so you don’t have to sit with me for a long time.”

“Come on Blondie, you are actually not a bad companion. I don’t really mind sitting here with you and watch you eat at all. We can talk in the meantime… Anyways… Here’s your food.”

Clarke received the white plastic bag from Raven, clearly looked really hungry.

“Thanks.” She smiled.

They sat in awkward silence for a while because neither of them know what to say until Clarke remembered something.

“Hey Raven.”

“Yeah?”

“This probably a very weird and personal question, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to… But what happened to your leg? I saw you limping while walking every time.”

“Well it’s a long story, but here’s the short version. Basically I knew Lexa in the foster system. I was also a foster kid. I had no family since both of my parents got in a car accident and died when I was really young. Lexa and I lost contact when she ran away. Floating in and out of different families, I didn’t know what to do with my life. So I decided to also run away. It was more difficult than I thought. After two months by myself, I got kidnapped by a human trafficker and almost got sold for some old man as a sex slave. Luckily, fate brought me back to Lexa because she has business with those people to underwrite them from the government. Lexa found out about me and bought me back from the guy, even though he asked for a very high amount of money. Then the Commander had me trained and hired me as one of her assistance slash bodyguard. When Lexa rescued me from the human trafficking system, I promised myself that I’d do anything for her. Even die for her because she saved my life and that’s how much I owe her. On an unlucky night, after a not-so-successful “business meeting” with some drug dealer, we got into a gunfight. We both got shot, me in the leg and Lexa in her upper abdominal. The Commander lost a lot of blood and almost couldn’t make it. It’s a miracle that she’s still standing like this. She still has a big scar below her breast that reminds her how lucky she is every day, and I got this stinky leg and braces that goes with it to remind me.” Raven rolled up her pants to show the braces that keep her leg in place.

“I’m so sorry about your parents and about what happened to you.” Clarke said in a low voice.

“It’s nothing Princess, I’m here now and better than ever so it’s all good.” Raven shrugged.

“I’m finished with the food.”

“Great… As much as I’d love to stay here and hang with you, I have some stuff I have to do for Lexa, so you keep chilling in here okay?” Raven gathered all the trash to throw away.

“Yeah… I mean I don’t really have any other options.” Sarcastically, Clarke said as she watched Raven leave the room.

_Should I start my plan tonight? What are you even thinking Clarke, you definitely should. The earlier you start your plan the faster it will take for you to come home. Okay, but what if you can seduce her? What comes next? Sex??? I’m definitely not ready for that and I want my first time to be special with someone I love, not my captor. Maybe a handjob or blowjob won’ hurt. I guess it’s all set then._

Clarke’s plan starts tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this chapter and the smut a big chapter, but ended up separating them out so it's easier to read. New chapter tomorrow!


	9. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What y'all been waiting for. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I know I kept promising I'll update then I didn't. It's just I'm back to school now from Christmas break and it's rough since this is my senior year and I'm a straight A's student :'( Because of this, instead of updates every other day I can only do twice a week now. Sorry guys :( I'll try to do more if I have time. Anyways, enjoy this ;) Their first time will be a little bit awkward since they are both idiots that feels attracted to each other but too afraid to do anything with each other.

Lexa opened the door to the suite. She got home a little bit earlier than she thought. Placing her bag down, Lexa took off her shoes and tie in the small living room of the suite.

“Clarke? Are you still awake?”

“Yeah… I’m in the bedroom.” Clarke shouted from the inside.

* * *

 

Lexa walked in and was met with a very… not much clothed Clarke. Lying on the bed and watching TV, Clarke is in the navy blue set of lingerie that Lexa complimented about earlier. Even though she has been eating a lot of fast food since she got kidnapped, her cheerleader’s body was still in a very good shape. Clarke’s breasts are full, large and look like they are about to spill out of those small bras. Her stomach is flat and legs are tone. Messy golden curls falling down on the side of Clarke’s face creating a very sexy look.

“Put on some clothes Clarke. What are you doing?” Lexa took a deep breath. Her member started to harden at the sight and her pants suddenly felt really tight.

Clarke turned off the TV, then stood up and walked towards Lexa.

“If you can sleep in your underwear, I figure why can’t I.” Clarke smile was very much alluring and dangerous. Lexa’s cock twitched.

“Okay… If you want me to sleep in the same bed with you like that I’m… totally fine with it I guess.” Lexa said nervously while trying very hard to control herself.

“Is it me or someone is very excited to see me.” Clarke pointed to Lexa’s lower region. She approached Lexa slowly, swaying her hips with every step.

“It’s... it’s okay… it’ll go away… don’t worry about it… it’s just reacting on itself. Sorry.” Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Reacting to what? Me? What is there to react to?” Clarke said in an innocent but flirtatious tone. They are now very close to each other in a dangerous distant. Lexa tried to control every bone in her body to not pick Clarke up, slam her down the mattress and fuck her senseless.

“Look Clarke, I’m not going to stand here and lie to you about how you don’t look attractive in those lingerie. Because you really are. So tell me, what is this all about?” Lexa’s nose flared as she took a deep breath.

Deep blue eyes met forest green ones.

“This isn’t about anything. At home I sleep in my underwear, and you don’t seem shy about sleeping in yours too. I feel comfortable like this.” Clarke’s eyes darted down to the big tent on Lexa’s tight slacks. “But I think someone is very uncomfortable right now and wants to come out and play.”

Lexa tightened her jaws when she felt a light squeeze on her bulge.

“Stop Clarke… What the hell are you doing?” Both of Lexa’s hands formed into fists, as she tensed up her whole body.

“Did I kick you really hard right there on the second day we met? I truly feel sorry for that.” Clarke’s low husky voice is danger to Lexa’s ears.

“It was pretty hard but I can take it. I was a fucking jerk to you when we first met anyway.”

“Maybe I can make it up to you.”

“Maybe you don’t need to.”

“Oh? Maybe I want to.” Clarke’s hand still cupped Lexa’s member through the fabric and she squeezed it again, this time a little bit harder.

“Are you sure? Clarke, I’m not forcing you on anything. Seriously Clarke let’s get you some clothes and go to sleep. We don’t have to do anything.”

“No Lexa. I’m sure.”

And with that, Clarke slowly lowered herself down.

_Here goes nothing. Let’s hope she doesn’t notice that I don’t have any experience on this. This is really hard. It’s not like I don’t find Lexa physically attractive. I do. So that helps a little bit._

The sound of the zipper being opened filled the quiet room and Clarke had goosebumps from nervousness.

_There is no backing down now._

With shaky hands she slowly pulled the white boxers down. Lexa’s erection sprang free and slapped against her white dress shirt. Lexa just stood rigid like a statue with her mouth opened. She doesn’t really know how to react to what Clarke’s doing to her right now. Her mind wants to say no but her body is clearly saying yes.

Clarke never saw a penis before in her life was stunned when she stared at the hard ramrod. Sure she knows that Lexa is not small according to the outline of her bulge in boxers, but now she can tell for sure that Lexa is bigger than average. There is one big veins running from the underside of her hard cock up to the red tip and some pre cum already leaked out from the slit.

With long strokes, Clarke gradually works Lexa up. She used her palm to spread the clear fluid throughout Lexa’s length. The older girl looked down and their lust filled eyes met. They felt like they are on fire. Involuntary, Lexa’s hands reached out to caress Clarke’s cheeks and messy blond hair. Still with the torturous slow pace, Clarke’s fingertips started toying with the head of Lexa’s cock.

Clarke would lie if she said she isn’t turned on right now as she felt a pool of warmth spread between her legs. She would also lie if she said she doesn’t enjoy her activity with Lexa.

Suddenly she felt an upward tug. Slowly rising without breaking eye contact, Clarke looked at Lexa with a baffle expression. “ _Why did you make me stop?”_ was the unsaid question. Without saying a word, Lexa pulled Clarke in for a heated kiss. Her tongue asked for entrance and startled Clarke. She didn’t respond to it at first but slowly melted into the kiss. Their tongues danced as Lexa’s hands roamed Clarke’s backside.

Unexpectedly, Lexa picked Clarke up and slammed her against the nearby wall. Clarke’s instincts just told her to wrap her legs tightly around Lexa. She was so surprised and turn on at how strong Lexa is. The taller girl grinded and pushed her body impossibly closer. Clarke can feel her rock hard cock through the thin fabric of her underwear and she thinks her underwear is ruined now from their mixed fluids.

Without breaking the kiss, Lexa carried Clarke to their shared bed and slowly lowering herself down. After a long and make out session with a lot of grinding, touching and groping involved, Lexa pulled back and look deeply into Clarke’s eyes.

“Are you sure about this? Do you want to stop?”

 _Yes. No. I mean yes I want to stop. No but you’re also enjoying this Clarke, just let it happen because it’ll happen sooner or later. Okay but do you really want your first time to be like this? I don’t know what I want but I just know that I want Lexa now._ In just a flash, a crazy battle went on in Clarke’s head.

Instead of saying anything further, she just pulled Lexa down for a searing kiss while tugging at Lexa’s white dress shirt. With a swift motion, Lexa ripped the buttons of her expensive white garment and it ended up on the ground a second later, her sports bra are the next to go. Her shiny chiseled abs that is coated with sweats flexed with every gesture she did. Without realizing what she is doing, Clarke reached out and touched the rock hard abs, sliding from the middle of Lexa’s cleavage down to her member.

“The situation has changed Clarke.” Lexa smirked as she rolled the K sound in Clarke. “It looks like you, my Princess, are the one that has more clothes on than me now.”

Clarke slid out of her underwear and quickly unclasped her bra. Her full breasts and pink wet folds are now on display and Lexa’s mouth just waters. She leaned down and kissed the younger blond with passion and Clarke made room for her between her legs. Lexa didn’t forget about Clarke’s breasts and perky nipples, and she fondled them in a steady rhythm. Their sexes are now in direct contact and they both moaned when Lexa unintentionally grinded down.

“Wait…” Clarke spoke up between uneven breaths. “Do you have protections?”

“Yeah hang on.”

Lexa pulled out a condom from her wallet in her discarded pants on the ground and rolled the rubber onto her cock.

“Are you ready?” Lexa asked in concern.

“Just go slow, you’re big.”

“Okay.” Lexa smirked at the word big.

“Hey don’t look so smug.”

Still smirking, Lexa shrugged at Clarke’s remark.

Slowly pushing her hard rock cock into the tight velvet wall, Lexa felt like she’s in heaven. It has been a while and Lexa thinks she’s not going to last long. With her lifestyle in the Mafia, she always sleep around here and there, but since she met Clarke she was too busy being entranced to the young blonde to even think about anyone else. Clarke attracted her with a force that nobody else had on her before, and she is addicted. When Lexa is fully sheated inside, she stopped and let Clarke’s body adjust.

“Tell me when to move.” Lexa pushed a strand of blonde away from Clarke’s face.

“You can move now.”

Lexa started with a slow and steady pace. Clarke moaned and gripped the sheets at the movements. She’s feeling pain and pleasure at the same time and is still trying to get used to Lexa being inside her.

“Fuck Lexa, I’m so close.” Through ragged breaths Clarke said.

Lexa increased the speed and power in the thrusts, making each one counts. She wants Clarke to cum first. The sound of skins slapping together and their heavy breaths filled the room. Sucking on the pulse point of Clarke’s neck, Lexa also reached down and circled Clarke’s clit. The blonde is a wanton mess. She is so close to climaxing.

“Cum for me Clarke, you can let go. I’m here.” Lexa whispered, her thrusts are more precise and hitting that one spot inside Clarke.

“OH GOD… FUCK…” With shaky legs wrapped around Lexa’s tone body, Clarke came in waves. Her walls squeezed Lexa’s tightly and pushed Lexa to the edge with her. 

“Shit Clarke… FUCK.” Spurts of semen coated the inside of the condom. A brief kiss was shared again.

They can’t determine who moaned louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What do you guys think? Lexa will find out about Clarke being a virgin next chapter. I had to end it there to go to sleep cause I have school tomorrow. Thanks for tuning in and take care fam.  
> And good luck to everyone in the 2nd semester if they are still in school. Love you all.


	10. Clarifications & Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the comments on the previous chapter were interesting (not necessarily good or bad) so I'll explain myself here so you guys don't hate me lol.  
> I explained it briefly in the comment section with some readers but I feel like the rest of you guys wouldn't see it since you already read the chapters and comments, so here are some clarifications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read. I hate to keep explaining myself but this was very much needed.  
> Sorry if I made you think this is a new chapter update.

**First of all, thank you so much for all the support. I literally wrote this out of fun and because I was bored during winter break. This story is also my first fic ever. The feedback, all the kudos and comments surprises me every single day because to me the story is not even that great to be honest but I guess you guys really like it. Right now this fic already has more than 550 kudos and hit more than 14000 views. I am overwhelmed. Really appreciate you guys.  I truly am. Wish that I could reach out to every single one of you but I guess I can only do that through writing this fic. So thanks again guys you are THE BEST.**

* * *

 

So I've been having some comments in the past chapters that I want to clear things out (again). So I'm going to break these questions down one by one. If you guys like the fic and decide to stay with me on this crazy roller coaster ride, I'd love to provide you the story. If you don't, well I'm really sorry. I can't please all of you and like I said again, your safety comes first because I care about all of you. If you feel unsafe, triggered or just somehow is disturbed by the story, I suggest you find another fic to read. There are so many great great Clexa fics that is so much better than mine. I'm not an excellent writer, nor my English is perfect because it's not my first language, this is also my first fic and I've never had an experience of writing for fun before (except for school). So I can guarantee you not everything in this fic would be perfect. I know there are many many mistakes and I constantly went back and fixed them when I had the chance. This is purely fiction and just serves for entertainment purposes. Honestly guys please don't take this too serious.

 

So... To the questions:

_1) A reader were talking about how the sex scene last chapter and the relationship between Clexa in common was toxic, that there are no love or free will involved, there is only manipulation._

This is sex scene truly a dub-con scene since Clarke still have doubts about her decision to have sex with Lexa. I need you guys to understand this. In this scene Lexa did most of the work and Clarke is just... there. She is not the one that starts all the action, it's Lexa.

Clarke is very inexperienced, but she DID give consent. So Lexa is NOT manipulating Clarke herself, she respects Clarke and her consent. Lexa even asked many times if she should continue or not. So this manipulation is not directly from Lexa,but rather Clarke being manipulated by her own mind and conflicted with herself on the sex. Clarke was the one who seduces Lexa at first anyways. It was also stated that Clarke clearly had a choice to say no, but she said yes. I did some research before writing this chapter and the legal consent age in Colorado is 17 so they didn't do anything illegal. This is not statutory rape. (The Colorado location explanation will be in the next chapter when Clarke accidentally found out that they are in fact in Colorado.) There are some feelings in this scene, but most of them are confusions. This is not necessarily a bad thing, since they have to have this awkward phase first in order to realize their true feelings and be comfortable around each other and during sex. True that this moment is not completely healthy (it's really not), but it's not actually toxic either. It's more of like confusions from both sides that lead to a weird situation. This is why this scene was really hard to write for me as I struggled so much to find that weird dynamic and explaining it.

 

 _2) Another reader were talking about how this sex scene was unrealistic, that there were not enough foreplay and they just orgasm in like 2 minutes. Females don't typically orgasm that fast._   


Okay about this. I understand that some of you might not feel satisfied with the smut. Please note, this is my FIRST time writing smut. I've had sex and knows how it works and how women's anatomy work, since I am one myself. I just never wrote it before. Since this is a fic that I wrote for fun I don't really tend to overthink about it, I just let it flows out. Sometimes what I imagine in my head is different than what I describe. The timeline that I described was also pretty clear about foreplay though. There was a line that said something about how they spend a good amount of time making out, touching each other and groping. So I mean that sound like foreplay to me. This chapter was literally written at 1am on a school night lol so I wasn't even that awake to be honest. I wanted to deliver it to you guys on time since I kept promising so I had to actually stayed up and wrote it. It doesn't just appeared out of nowhere. I'm a senior and very busy with everything. I could choose to leave this fic hanging until I have another break. But since a lot of you guys are so great I've decided to go against everything and continued this. Also this story is focused more on the dynamics of the characters, not the smut. There will be smut (not too much but not too little at the same time). So I good amount of smut. But it's not smut fic. There are so many better Clexa smut out there that you guys could read. But if you're coming here just looking for the smut, I'm sorry to say I might disappoint you. This doesn't mean my "smut writing skills won't get better, it would probably will. But right now that's all I can deliver I guess.

 

_3) Is this slow burn?_

I mean it is and it's not at the same time. At about chapter 15 (if things go as I planned, they will start realizing their feelings for each other. But it's not going to be like "yay we got together, the end, so happy bla bla bla". Our characters (main or not) will go through conflicts, troubles that they have to overcome to reach happiness. I already said since the start that this is NOT a sunshine and rainbow fic. So I guess all I can say is it's a medium burn.

 

* * *

 

Honestly I hate to keep explaining myself because it just takes so much time and work but I want all of you to understand where I'm going with this so you can stay or simply go. Everyone's safety is in my best interest and as long as we are all agree on this, we're good! 

All compliments and criticizes can go through me, as I'm full responsible of the content of this story and will explain myself or fix my mistakes if I have to.

**For the readers that left these comments, honestly truly no hard feelings or anything like that towards you guys. I'm just trying to explain my perspective, and you can agree or not. But please don't think I made this for backlash on you guys or anything like that. I'm very open minded to your thoughts and don't have anything against you.**

PS: reach out to me through dms on tumblr @strikheda if you want to talk more about the dynamics in this story. I'd love to talk to all of you and get to know you.

-J.Asher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my rant guys. Take care fam.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Thanks for tuning in fam. Please kudos, comments and subscribe to let me know how much you love the story :) Also leave comments on how you want the story to go so I can have more ideas and update more frequent. Take care fam.  
> \- J.Asher  
> Tumblr: @strikheda


End file.
